


The Pumpkin Fic

by Anonymous



Series: The Fic Series [15]
Category: Dream Team RPF, Video Blogging RPF, minecraft youtube RPF
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cannibalism, Crack, Inflation, M/M, Omorashi, Stabbing, carving, gut fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: George nods slowly, suspicious of how the pumpkin plays into this.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Fic Series [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931926
Comments: 64
Kudos: 153
Collections: Anonymous





	The Pumpkin Fic

**Author's Note:**

> u know da drill, ill take this down if dteam wants

“So,” Dream starts, dropping a pumpkin onto the kitchen table, “have you ever heard of icky cookie?”

George looks up from his phone, not entirely uninterested but definitely not amused. “ _ What _ cookie?”

Sapnap laughs, “They probably call it icky busit or something in the great queen’s land.” Dream joins the laughs, emptying a bag of pumpkin carving tools onto the table.

“I don’t-” George shakes his head, still trying to grasp what’s going on, “I’m not following. What are you guys talking about?”

“Icky cookie,” Dream leans in close to George, nibbling at his earlobe for effect, “is when a group gathers around a cookie or something edible like a cookie and they all jack off onto it. The last person to cum has to eat it.”

George nods slowly, suspicious of how the pumpkin plays into this. “Mhm…”

Sapnap slides up to George’s other side, sitting in one of the dinning chairs, “We’re doing a two step version of that game tonight. One part pumpkin carving contest, second part icky pumpkin.”

George narrows his eyes at the pumpkin, “You expect one of us to eat raw pumpkin?”

“Well, no. You just eat what’s inside of it.” Dream cracks his knuckles standing back up and moving the pumpkin in front of George. “You carve the first one. Next me and Sap. Only rule is we have to all be able to fuck it at the same time.”

George shrugs. He’s had weirder nights.

He begins drawing a silly face with a sharpie and then remembers he’s apparently going to have to stick his dick in it and rounds the mouth out. Sapnap and Dream watch George as he carefully focuses on the pumpkin carving. George smiles at his dumb pumpkin, and then cuts two holes for "ears".

"I guess I'm done now," he says, wiping his hands off.

Sapnap grabs a stool, roughly the right height to set the pumpkin at. The three unzip their pants and start thrusting into the pumpkin.

The insides are cold and gooey and disgusting. The hold is uncomfortable and George has to angle himself to get a pace going where his dick slides against the pumpkin.

His hips lodged between Sapnap and Dream's as the three thrust only fuels George in the warm feeling swelling inside of him. The sound of the pumpkin guts squelching pushing him even harder.

Dream reaches a hand around and grips George's ass, that being the final straw, George's hips stutter as he cums in his pumpkin.

Sapnap cums quickly next, and Dream has accepted defeat before he finishes, ending it off with a few slow thrusts.

Watching in horror, Dream picks the pumpkin up and angles it so the pumpkin juice and cum drip to one hole. Dream licks it as if he's teasing and then slurps the contents up. He retches when he tastes the pumpkin, but savoring the cum.

Dream places the pumpkin on the table and turns to George. "Okay, now It's mine and Sap's turn to carve."

"Did you forget to get your pumpkins-" George is cut off when Dream plunges a knife into his stomach, twisting it around to make an eye shape. George yelps out, the pain shooting through his body. He moves closer to Dream, digging the knife in further. 

His blood pools, dripping down and soaking through his shirt. Sapnap stabs George on his other side and carves out his own hole.

George moans as they stick their sensitive dicks into him. He forgets where he is for a moment, the only thing he can feel as his head grows woozy is his guts being played with. He feels his own dick grow hard again and he pumps it, groaning with each thrust into his open, sensitive wounds. The blood pouring down him comfortably.

He pisses himself.

He sees stars.

He swears he feels his stomach explode as Dream and Sapnap cum, shooting their loading into George's intestines.

George screams as pull out, his own dick exploding as his cum lands on their kitchen table. His cock hurts to touch as he puts it back in his pants.

Sapnap gives George a smile and then he forces George to lay on the table, covered in blood and piss and cum and pumpkin guts. "You know the rules."

"Last to complete eats the pumpkin," Dream says, setting the pumpkin carving tools in front of George once again.

George shrugs and digs into his skin, his vision turning dark for a moment. He carves a chunk of his guts out and squishes it around in his mouth. If he was honest, it just tasted kind of like raw spaghetti.

He chews and swallows, the texture horribly rubbery and hard to chew but he gets it down somehow. He keeps going, digging into himself until he reaches the cum filled cavities left like a Cadbury Egg. 

George groans as he slurps his guts down. The feeling of stomach emptying unlike anything he could have possibly imagined. 

"Am I gonna die?" he asks suddenly, his ears ring and he's unable to focus on the feeling of laying on the table.

Sapnap pets his hair, shushing him. "Yeah, probably."

**Author's Note:**

> find me on Twitter @georgewithno
> 
> its 5am help icant even keep my eyes open


End file.
